Verd'ika
by I-Don't-Have-A-Name123
Summary: On a small moon light years away from the Core, in a tiny house on the edge of an out-of-the-way village, the holonews covering the Jedi betrayal and subsequent purge plays to a horror-struck audience. The stunned silence is shattered by a long, broken wail. (Previously "Moments In Time.")


**In case you missed it: previously "Moments In Time."**

* * *

 **Verd'ika**

 **[ - Part I - ]**

 **Younglinghood**

 **|-X-X-X- 34 BBY -X-X-X-|**

On a small moon light years away from the Core, in a tiny house on the edge of an out-of-the-way village, a family welcomes its first offspring: a bright-eyed little female with exceptionally healthy lungs.

Later, after the newborn was given back clean and ready to nurse, her mother notices strange. An odd feeling. Like someone is standing just behind her when it's just her and the baby. She hopes it's nothing.

Six months later, the baby cries uncontrollably at the exact moment her only uncle falls to his death in the mines twenty miles away.

 **|-X-X-X- 32 BBY** **-X-X-X-|**

The youngling is two years old when the master comes.

Her mama is sad. She doesn't understand why. The master looks kind. _Is_ kind. She can tell. She can always tell. The master says she is special. She has a gift, and she should to be taught how to use it. The master offers to teach her, if Mama is willing. Mama asks to be given time to think it over. She is given one week. The master needs to return home by the end of that time.

Mama is quiet in the daytime. The youngling plays at her feet, looking up every so often to see Mama watching. She floats a few of her toys to make Mama laugh like she usually does. Mama does smile, but the youngling knows she is still sad. She stands up from her toys and hugs Mama around her leg to make her feel better. Mama picks her up and holds her to her chest. This happens every day.

Mama is clingy at night. The youngling has had her own room for the last year. Mama lets her sleep next to her again now. She would be happier if Mama actually slept, but she doesn't. She stays up most of the night like she is afraid the youngling will be gone when she wakes up. Silly Mama.

The master comes to her house again. Mama holds her in her lap while they talk. It doesn't take long for the youngling to become bored. She floats the master's cup just for something to do. Suddenly the cup is gently pulled away. The youngling looks at the master, who smiles. She looks at her mama excitedly. Mama gives her that funny smile again.

The master asks Mama if she's decided. Mama doesn't answer for a while. The master waits.

Mama finally nods and stands up, holding the youngling against her hip. She asks the master to give her a few moments. The master nods and quietly leaves the house. Mama sets the youngling down, crouching in front of her. She says the youngling will be going away for a little while to learn how to use her gift. They probably won't see each other for a long time. The master appears in the doorway, gently reminding Mama they need to be on their way. Mama nods and hugs the youngling one last time, whispering she loves her and to behave for her new caretaker.

The master takes her hand and leads her out of and away from the tiny house. The youngling looks over her shoulder and waves her unoccupied hand, yelling her goodbye. Mama watches from the doorway, arms crossed in a way that looks like she's holding herself, and smiling that funny smile. The youngling waves one last time, then faces forward, an eager smile on her face.

 **[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Her first night in the Temple, the youngling cries, calling for her mama. The Jedi in charge of the fosterlings comfort her, but say nothing about returning home. It's a nightly occurrence. The Jedi are prepared, though.

Within two weeks, the youngling is able to sleep through the night, only asking for Mama during the day.

Within four weeks, daily becomes every three or four days.

Within six weeks, three or four days becomes one or twice a week.

Within two months, she stops asking entirely.

* * *

 **My fifth Star Wars story. Yay. Also, like with another fic, this will be a mix of the Disney canon and Legends. I really like the Mando thing, okay?**

 **"BBY" means before Battle of Yavin, when the first Death Star goes boom. I had to look it up.**


End file.
